


"Not what they think."

by Keenir



Series: Learning curve folder [5]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Frigga's Parenting, Gen, Missing Scene, Odin is sneaky, Odin's Parenting, Sneaky Frigga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Frigga and Odin discussed when he woke up, nobody would believe...even if they spoke of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Not what they think."

Frigga's hands had long been holding his, a comfort to each and to both. 

"I am awake," Odin said.

She smiled. "I knew you would say that. _When_ was hazy, however."

Odin smiled back. No matter how much they made exchanges such as that in the long long history of their marriage, it was always enjoyable.

But then he winced.

"Odin?"

"I am well," Odin said, speaking the truth: physically he was well. And while he had absorbed the knowledge of all events' occuring even while he lay in odinsleep, it was still a minor headache to look at it from this remove in time; he did that in the same way mortals and Asgardians relived their memories. "I should not have collapsed when I did," Odin noted, lamenting the knowledge was by now purely hindsight. "It all spiraled away."

"It did. It was a battlefield for me, with how rapidly the future kept changing. I kept to your side in both my affection to you, Odin, and a cowardice fear on my part."

In answer, Odin massaged the back of her hand.

"Wordless, my lord?" Frigga asked, amused.

"Your sanity is precious to me, my dear. I would not have you becoming mad as a Norn."

Frigga kissed his forehead. "Charmer." Sitting back up, "You know where our son is now."

"On his way to the spaces beyond Yggdrasil," Odin said. "While our Jotunn fosterling misses the love he has so recently forged with a human."

"Betimes I think perhaps I should not have told you Asgard's safety depended upon you switching their guises."

"I have always trusted you, my wife. Just as you have always trusted me." _While they were still babes in swaddling cloth, I cast a spell upon them both, so that if either of them were to appear as a Jotunn, it would be Loki, the son born of my flesh; it would lead to a lasting peace with Jotunheim and the Realms and the Cosmos, Frigga did tell me. Laying a hand upon the Casket would effect any Asgardian - what I did to Loki and Thor, made them be more impacted than others would be._

"I know you do. You know I do," Frigga said. "We should tell Thor soon."

"Would he believe it?" Odin asked, his question as much rhetorical as curious as to its outcome in her sight. "Or would he consider it a torment, filling him with a fear that he would repeat what his brother did when Loki believed it to be true of himself?"

"We must wait," she said, as much to herself as to Odin. As much a statement borne of foreseeing, as of understanding and sense.

"We are good at that," he said, and their smiles - at the old joke between them - never reached their eyes.

Frigga sighed, rubbing Odin's hand as he sat up.

Odin said, "I see what has become of the interior of the Bifrost Observatory." _Loki's ice. Proof, he thought, of the lie I kept from him; but that it was not. On Midgard, they call it_ psychosomatic _, a kin to_ placebo _; he did not suspect his magic because he was convinced it was physical._

"There is more," Frigga said. "Now Loki is not the foundation of the Avengers. Now he is what they are formed to combat. Initially."

"Then the aim was met, but at cost," Odin said as he stood, never letting go of her hand. "The Avengers will be needed for what is coming and what is to come, we both know this; we cannot disrupt them." Odin sighed. "It has been too long since we intervened - when we do, it must be subtle and silent. Careful as we once were when we walked among the stars."

Frigga nodded.

"And when Loki is returned to us, and he shall, I shall tell him the truth." _Only then would it be wise to share the news with Thor._


End file.
